


【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 2

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 12





	【寒湛】污小蓝蓝 2

不想被屏蔽，但是又想脏脏小蓝蓝（醒醒）

放飞真香，短小（醒醒！）

如果十五岁的小公子不在藏书阁抄书，而在不夜天宗主寝殿的被窝暖着？

情况可能是这样的

（平安夜，想。。。醒醒！）

时值凛冬，沐浴完后温若寒故意不给蓝湛睡衣穿，小公子只能光溜着洁白如玉的身子，钻进棉被里，把自己裹得紧紧的，哆哆嗦嗦，小嘴巴咬着被角，眼眶里还有泪花在打转，像只刺猬一样缩成一团。

看到温若寒过来，抽泣哽咽，两鬓发丝都粘在嘴角上了，粘腻，半解的抹额挂在光滑额头上，往下滑落差点遮住眼睛。小公子脸皮薄，见着温若寒要过来掀被子，就往里躲，一句话也不说，就哭的抽抽嗒嗒。。。

温若寒拿蓝湛没办法，温柔不行，那就暴力对待。褪去衣物后，他直接扯开蓝湛攥紧的被子，自己也钻了进去？蓝湛之前被疼的紧了，这会儿稍一触碰，马上就起反应，温若寒就把他往怀里揽，就像哄儿子睡着一样，去亲湛湛额头，强行吻他冰凉的嘴唇，时间长了蓝湛就羞，羞的脸蛋儿红的像晚霞。

身下那根玉jing不知不觉就挺li起来了。

暖烘烘的被子里，蓝湛习惯往暖和的地方靠，不知不觉脑袋就埋进温若寒胸口，他自己没觉得，但给温若寒感觉这只欲求不满的小兔子在蹭自己。

捏一下湛湛嫩嫩的小屁股，对方就哭，眼睛都快肿了。由于之前几乎每晚都被调教，蓝湛两条修长白腿就不自觉缠上了温若寒腰间，然而嘴巴硬，还在叫温若寒“滚”。

然后温总惩罚性质地掐住倔强的湛湛，把他压在身下，棒棒抵着蓝湛小屁股，一点点磨进去，被死死压住的湛湛不说话，就呜呜咽咽挣扎几下，脑袋一歪，搁在枕头上，觉得脖子处特别痒。

温若寒亲着那光滑后背，咬光溜溜的玉肩，留下了片片爱痕，宣誓占有和绝对的主权。

然后湛湛被压了一夜，早上醒来后背全是汗，屁股里又痛又痒，还胀，仿佛塞着个球。

小公子就缩，然而又被温若寒捞回去了。


End file.
